


Nothing gets done with you around

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha John, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, M/M, Omega Fujiwara Shirou, Omega Shirou, Slight confessions, Underage - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: It's totally normal to blame someone else for being distracted, right?





	Nothing gets done with you around

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt that I can't remember or find.  Pretty much the prompt was the dialogue “I can’t get anything done when you’re around.”
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

God," John sighed, eying Shirou, "I can't get anything done when you're around."  He huffed out, pushing hair off his head in frustration. He would have wondered where his hat had gone to if not for the fact that Shirou was wearing it.  John would keep it to himself that he liked the fact that Shirou was wearing his hat and covering the Omega in his scent.

It was only morning, still early, his nerves were on edge and had been since he had woken up.

His words weren't exactly the truth nor were they fully lies as well.  The teenager had been following around like his shadow once more and while he used to it by now didn't mean that it actually made him happy.  If anything, it turned him on, something that angered him. Here he was lusting after a teenager, his boss's son. Even if the teen was eager and getting close to the age of consent.  He had tried to steer Shirou to someone his own age.

Didn't help that his jealousy would flare up and take over whenever he thought about the young Omega with an Alpha that wasn't him.

"Why not?"  Came Shirou's question, kneeling on the ground and reaching for the tool box that sat between them.

"You're so... distracting," John confessed, standing up to his full height and causing Shirou to look up at him.

"I should say the same thing," Shirou murmured, a smile teasing at the male’s lips, “You’re very distracting, John.  Either here or back in school, my mind seems to find you. I still get work done and so do you. You’re not giving yourself much credit, John.”

Shirou pushed himself to his feet, pulling off the hat to hand it back.

“Thank you for let me wear your hat.  And maybe your shirt,” the pluck at the front of the shirt Shirou wore.

“I thought something was off,” the shirt had gone missing a few days before.

“Yeah, I like smelling like you.”

John watched as Shirou turned away, whistling to himself.  

“Keep that in mind, John,” Shirou tossed over his shoulder with a smile.

Feeling the heat rush up his cheeks, John placed his hat on his head and went back to his work.  His mind now on Shirou’s words and the warmth they provided.


End file.
